1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing of a server, and more particularly to a casing of a 2U server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional servers are classified into 1U servers, 2U servers, 4U servers, and 5U servers according to the size of a casing of the servers. A conventional casing of the 2U servers has a dimension of about 651×480×88.4 (Unit: mm). The conventional casing of the 2U servers has two different structural designs. In one of the two structural designs, the casing is configured for accommodating 12 3.5-inch hard disks, that is to say, the casing is divided into 12 accommodating spaces for receiving the hard disks therein, respectively. In the other one of the two structural designs of the casing, the support plates among 4 of the accommodating spaces are removed, such that the 4 accommodating spaces are in spatial communication with one another and are configured for receiving one optical disk drive (ODD) module or one tape module therein.
Such conventional casings for the 2U servers may be used for the servers with two different configurations, i.e., one configuration of 12 3.5-inch hard disks and the other configuration of 8 3.5-inch hard disks as well as 1 ODD module or tape module, only through two different structural designs, respectively. There is a disadvantage that, one casing cannot be used for the servers with the two different configurations. That is to say, when one casing is used for installing 12 hard disks therein, a part of the support plates have to be removed to obtain enough accommodating space to accommodate the ODD module or tape module while it is intended to install 8 hard disks with 1 ODD module or 1 tape module. However, after the support plates are removed, the casing cannot be changed to once again accommodate 12 hard disks. Thus, the conventional casing is less flexible, resulting in inconvenience in use.